Episode 9781 (28th May 2019)
Plot Gail becomes an internet sensation for shooting Lorraine Kelly. The Platts take the mickey over her being referred to as a "crazed fan". Gary is chained up in Rick's office and beaten. The police aren't going after Mr Moxon as he signed over the right horse, even if the syndicate weren't aware of it. The stables demand they collect Heracles as Moxon was six months in arrears in fees. Gail looks through Natalie's social media profile for a picture of her neck tattoo. Audrey admits to Sarah that she's been onto Gary. Sarah assumes from his non-appearance that he decided not to come. Gary plays dumb when Rick asks about the raid on his office but he can't explain how he got his passport back. Rick accuses him of sending Sarah to do his dirty work. Sally is left to sort out Heracles on her own as everyone else comes up with an excuse. Tim takes charge so that Sally can focus on Paula's dinner party. Gail recognises Natalie's tattoo from the CCTV footage of the woman withdrawing Audrey's money and reports her to the police. Natalie texts Nick and David saying she's doing a runner. Shona sees the text and takes it as confirmation that she and David are having an affair. David insists there's another explanation and asks her to wait while he speaks to Audrey, seeing no choice but to come clean to his gran. Robert delivers food for the party. Sally hears a horse whinnying and discovers Heracles installed in her garden. Tim explains that the stables insisted they settle Moxon's debt so he left with the horse. David takes Audrey for a walk in order to break the news to her gently. Gail announces to the Platts that Natalie was Lewis's accomplice. Shona is puzzled while Nick, realising what David is about to do, rushes off to stop him. Rick threatens to go after Sarah once he's finished with Gary. Nick catches David before he confesses and tells Audrey that Natalie stole her money. David contradicts him; she was helping Nick, not Lewis, and he helped Nick spend it. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Presenter - Christine Lampard *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley Places *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *Victoria Street *Croesus Properties *Holiday park - Platts' lodge, activity area and lake Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *The holiday park scenes were shot at Dovestone Holiday Park at Greenfield, near Oldham. The Platts' lodge was Spa Lodge 5 at the same site. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail recognises Natalie's incriminating tattoo which connects her to the theft of Audrey's cash. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,206,165 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns